


Lemon tarts

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [12]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: They devour her lies the way she eats lemon tarts.





	Lemon tarts

Madelyn likes lemon tarts they are just the right amount of bitter and sweet for her taste buds; her mom buys her one from the bakery near the hospital on their way back home. A reward for keeping her mouth shut about her latest injury, acting like a sweet little doll with lies rolling off her tongue sweet as honey. 

"I fell off a trampoline," she'll say even they don't have one. "I was trying to jump so high I could touch the clouds,". 

The nurses and the doctors eat it up, the way she devours those lemons tarts that's how they consume her lies.


End file.
